


Two of A Kind

by JustSomeSmutHere



Series: c-137cest [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: C137cest, Diabetes incoming, M/M, Rick/Morty - Freeform, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeSmutHere/pseuds/JustSomeSmutHere
Summary: The Smiths are out at a movie. Rick and Morty decided the movie sounded like derivative bullshit. But Morty finds something much more entertaining then Ball Fondlers.Part 5 of my series of fics.





	Two of A Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I have some fans. So I'll most more of my work for you guys. A much cuter, more satisfying ending then my last fic. I also have a fic I'm still editing that introduces their relationship and how it comes about. You can find it on fanfiction.net though if you really want. It's called Convenience. It's not nearly as good as these last two though with this one being the one I'm most proud of. Practice makes perfect right?

Morty looked at Rick who had a hand down his pants and was looking like he was about to nod off. A new episode of Ball Fondlers was playing in the background. But now that the rest of the family had gone to a movie, Morty only had eyes for Rick.

He scooted right up close to him and wedged himself up under his arm. Rick stirred and looked down at him owlishly, a smile spreading across his face. What was the kid up to?  
God Morty loved that smile. He looked down at Rick's lap, where his hand was in his slacks, unbuckled, unbuttoned. The old man followed his gaze then found Morty's face. His brow rose and he slid his hand from his pants.  
Morty gave him a mischievous smile and slipped his smaller hand in, replacing Rick's.

“Whatcha uh doin there sport?”

Instead of replying Morty's smile just grew wider, more playful and he gave Rick's cock a squeeze before stroking slowly. Rick rumbled appreciation from deep in his chest, his hips lifting subtly. Morty nuzzled up under his collar bone.

Rick had to admit he'd taught the kid a thing or two. Maybe taught him too well. Not much he could do about it now. He squirmed, his thighs tensing as he was jacked off roughly, just the way he liked. No lube, a little painful. He was panting softly now.

“Oh Morty.. Baby...”  
He cooed.  
He'd become soft with Morty and he knew that, but he honestly didn't mind. He could trust Morty implicitly now. It wasn't as if he couldn't before. He knew in his head that he could trust him. Now he knew it in his heart... He shivered.

Morty was in his lap now, familiar, warm. He'd left enough room to continue pleasing Rick. He pressed his fingertip to his leaking slit, making Rick flinch and shiver again, a rush of air hissing through his teeth. Morty could not imagine why Rick liked this, for him that spot was just too sensitive but the older man seemed to love it. Old masochist. God he was sick.

Slim, callused hands were on his hips now, slipping under his shirt, gliding over his skin, caressing.

“S-so damn good..”  
Rick grunted.

He was groaning softly now, his voice deep. Wet little kisses made their way across Morty's cheek and down his jawline, his breath heavy with a sour alcoholic tinge to it. He flicked open the button to the boy's jeans with a practiced hand and slid the zipper down slowly. With one finger, he teased his underwear down just enough and let his erection free, making Morty sigh in relief, though his thighs tensed as the cold air hit him. Rick let out a panting chuckle. With one hand fastened on his hip, he gave Morty a few gentle caresses along his length, making him whine quietly against his shoulder, his body stiffening. His thumb caressed up over the head of his cock and he could feel the kid was already leaking. Rick pressed a few more kisses to his cheek and forehead before nuzzling his face into his hair.

“Mmmm fuck.. Always so-so eager...”

Morty let out a pitiful moan and sank deeper against the older man.  
“Shiit.. Rick..”

They were both panting together, letting out little groans and moans. Rick opened his eyes and looked down, Morty was watching their hands eagerly. He cupped Morty's chin and forced his head up gently until they were looking into each other's eyes. His own heavy with lust.

“You like watching, don't you baby?..”  
His voice was deep and gravely, something that never failed to turn Morty on and with pleasure he felt his cock twitch and strain against his fingers.

Morty whined and let out a deep sigh, muttering, his voice thick with lust and appreciation:  
“Yes.. I... You're making me so... so.. I-”

“Drippyy?..”  
Rick's voice was a hungry growl.

“Yyyeess!...”  
Morty's voice bubbled out louder than he intended. and he flushed a deep red, feeling a bit embarrassed for some reason. It only made him harder if that was possible. He was already teetering on the edge.

Rick couldn't stop himself from groaning at the look on his cute little face. All blush, needy, his eyes unfocused. He could tell he was close. He could always tell. Rick quickened his pace, making Morty let out a long, sighing moan, his thighs tensing again, his abdomen tightening. He leaned close to Morty's ear, groaning quietly to him. It made Morty whimper and squeeze his cock, making him hiss in pleasure.

“Aaagh.. You gonna cum on me, sweetie?...”  
He gave his neck an affectionate nip. His voice a purr now.

“Yes, Rick, yes..”  
He whined out the words breathlessly. 

Rick shivered with delight.

“Fuck I love hearing you whine for me, honey.. My little slut.”  
He growled softly, he was practically drooling now.

Morty let out another cry right on queue.  
“I'm your little slut, Rick.. Just for you.”

“Ohhhh that's right, honey, you cum for Rick nice and hard.. Get it all over me.” His voice was demanding. It wasn't a request. Morty whined loudly again. 

“I'm gonna c-cum! I'm gonna cum for you..”

Rick sighed and growled next to his ear, slurring through his teeth as he gave his cock a hard squeeze.

“Do it..”

Morty's breath caught in his throat and he panted hard and fast before letting out a loud whine, spurting all over Rick's belly and crotch, painting him with shocking amount of seed.

“Riiiick... Ahhhhhh... Haaaahhh! Nngh.”

“Good boy, that's my good boy, Morty. Good, get me nice and soaked.. ohh fuck...”  
Rick's breath was hitching and there was an uncharacteristic little whimper in his voice.

It made Morty suddenly splurt out, unable to stop himself, his voice low:

“C-cum for me, Rick.. Please.. I need it.. just for me.”

Rick's mind went blank and he let out a high-pitched groan and splattered Morty's chest and belly with his cum, gasping in pleasure, surprised at the force of his own orgasm. God how did the kid know just what to say? Though his words were unexpected. He wasn't sure he liked it.  
As they panted raggedly together an awkward silence fell between them with just the TV droning on in the background. Rick was still panting.

“For y-you huh?.. Since when is that the motivation for me?”

“Since always.”

The retort was automatic, quick, and wasn't sarcastic, it wasn't Morty trying to be cute. It was delivered flatly, factually.

Without warning Rick had his hand in Morty's hair, tugging his head back roughly. The boy whimpered in pain and surprise. The expression on Rick's face was one of utmost contempt. His eyes were dangerous and cruel. Before he could even think about hyperventilating though, Rick's mouth was on his. His cry dissolved into a muffled moan.  
When the old man pulled away, they were both panting again.

“Cocky little shit.”  
Rick panted affectionately.

A nervous chuckle of relief trickled from Morty before his mouth was captured again.


End file.
